September 24, 2015 Smackdown results
The September 24, 2015 Edition of Smackdown is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's Smackdown brand, which took place on September 22, 2015 at the American Bank Center in Corpus Christi, Texas. Summary On a red-hot SmackDown, Seth Rollins continued to feel the heat from Kane, The New Day and The Dudley Boyz readied for their WWE Tag Team Championship Match on Oct. 3 at Live from MSG: Lesnar vs. Big Show, and Paige aimed her vicious verbal assault at Natalya. Corporate Kane kicked off Thursday's hottest show, giving further explanation as to the timing of his return from a broken ankle. The suit and tie–clad Kane also announced two huge matches for later in the evening: Roman Reigns vs. Luke Harper with Dean Ambrose, Bray Wyatt and Braun Strowman all banned from ringside, and Dolph Ziggler & Ryback vs. Rusev & Kevin Owens. But then Seth Rollins stomped out to the stage. The WWE World Heavyweight Champion wasn't buying Kane's happy-go-lucky corporate appearance, telling the 7-footer he is not fit to be Director of Operations. The Corporate Demon continued to refuse any connection with the fiery events on Raw, and instead put The Architect in a contest with Dean Ambrose later in the night. With Dean Ambrose, Bray Wyatt and Braun Strowman all banned from ringside by Corporate Kane, Luke Harper brought a hard-hitting battle to Roman Reigns. The New Face of Desolation looked to be on the verge of victory on multiple occasions, but The Big Dog kept battling back before hitting a Superman Punch and Spear combination for the win. Before their Six-Man Tag Team Match, The New Day displayed their typical obnoxiousness, predicting victory against The Dudley Boyz when they defend the WWE Tag Team Championship at Live from MSG: Lesnar vs. Big Show on Saturday, Oct. 3, only on the award-winning WWE Network. In the ring, the high-flying trio of Neville & The Lucha Dragons gave Big E, Kofi Kingston & Xavier Woods fits. But in the end, The Dreadlocked Dynamo shrewdly held onto the leg of Sin Cara from the outside long enough to allow Woods to deliver a vicious kick on the masked-Superstar for the victory. On his way to the ring to face Cesaro, Bo Dallas gave his trademark condescending message in Bo-lieving to his opponent. The inspirational Superstar appeared to be the one in need of a pep talk, however, with The Swiss Superman rolling him up for the pinfall victory. With Becky Lynch by her side, Charlotte began to thank the WWE Universe for their support in the Divas Revolution before Paige came out to try and “apologize” for her actions on Raw. The Diva of Tomorrow's apology came off less than sincere, which nearly caused all three members of Team PCB to come to blows before Natalya arrived to try and talk some sense to the British Diva. The good-faith gesture was not received well by Paige who responded by accusing The Queen of Harts of trying to become relevant again, before slapping her across the face and walking off. In the middle of an absolute slugfest, Kevin Owens decided to take his Intercontinental Championship and walk away from his tag team partner Rusev. The decision ended up being costly as Dolph Ziggler superkicked The Bulgarian Brute who stumbled into a Shell Shocked from Ryback, who subsequently defeated The Super Athlete. Bubba Ray & D-Von Dudley made it clear in a backstage interview with Renee Young that they will become 10-time Tag Team Champions when they battle The New Day at Live from MSG: Lesnar vs. Big Show on Saturday, Oct. 3. The Prime Time Players took the opportunity to interrupt The Dudleys’ message, however, telling them to prepare to enter “Prime Time” should they become the new champions. After delivering a thumb to the eye and a “Buckle Bomb” to Dean Ambrose, Seth Rollins seemed to have the momentum in his favor amid an action-packed battle with his former Shield “brother.” Demon Kane's pyro went off, though, distracting the WWE World Heavyweight Champion and allowing The Lunatic Fringe to roll up The Architect for the victory. After the contest, as Corporate Kane smiled and watched from backstage, an irate Rollins promised that WWE's Director of Operations will suffer the same fate as Sting and others who tested him before defiantly raising his WWE World Heavyweight Championship in the air. Results ; ; *Roman Reigns defeated Luke Harper (3:44) *The New Day (Big E, Kofi Kingston & Xavier Woods) defeated The Lucha Dragons (Sin Cara & Kalisto) and Neville (7:32) *Cesaro defeated Bo Dallas (4:25) *Ryback and Dolph Ziggler defeated Kevin Owens and Rusev (w/ Summer Rae) (11:54) *Dean Ambrose defeated Seth Rollins (13:20) Other on-screen talent Image Gallery Director of Operations returned to SmackDown September 24, 2015 Smackdown.1.jpg September 24, 2015 Smackdown.2.jpg September 24, 2015 Smackdown.3.jpg September 24, 2015 Smackdown.4.jpg September 24, 2015 Smackdown.5.jpg September 24, 2015 Smackdown.6.jpg Roman Reigns v Luke Harper September 24, 2015 Smackdown.7.jpg September 24, 2015 Smackdown.8.jpg September 24, 2015 Smackdown.9.jpg September 24, 2015 Smackdown.10.jpg September 24, 2015 Smackdown.11.jpg September 24, 2015 Smackdown.12.jpg The New Day v The Lucha Dragons & Neville September 24, 2015 Smackdown.13.jpg September 24, 2015 Smackdown.14.jpg September 24, 2015 Smackdown.15.jpg September 24, 2015 Smackdown.16.jpg September 24, 2015 Smackdown.17.jpg September 24, 2015 Smackdown.18.jpg Cesaro v Bo Dallas September 24, 2015 Smackdown.19.jpg September 24, 2015 Smackdown.20.jpg September 24, 2015 Smackdown.21.jpg September 24, 2015 Smackdown.22.jpg September 24, 2015 Smackdown.23.jpg September 24, 2015 Smackdown.24.jpg Paige’s verbal assault continued September 24, 2015 Smackdown.25.jpg September 24, 2015 Smackdown.26.jpg September 24, 2015 Smackdown.27.jpg September 24, 2015 Smackdown.28.jpg September 24, 2015 Smackdown.29.jpg September 24, 2015 Smackdown.30.jpg Ryback & Dolph Ziggler v Rusev & Kevin Owens September 24, 2015 Smackdown.31.jpg September 24, 2015 Smackdown.32.jpg September 24, 2015 Smackdown.33.jpg September 24, 2015 Smackdown.34.jpg September 24, 2015 Smackdown.35.jpg September 24, 2015 Smackdown.36.jpg Dean Ambrose v Seth Rollins September 24, 2015 Smackdown.37.jpg September 24, 2015 Smackdown.38.jpg September 24, 2015 Smackdown.39.jpg September 24, 2015 Smackdown.40.jpg September 24, 2015 Smackdown.41.jpg September 24, 2015 Smackdown.42.jpg See also *Thursday Night Smackdown! *The show's venue details External links * WWE Smackdown #840 at CAGEMATCH.net * WWE Smackdown #840 at WWE.com * #840 on WWE Network Category:WWE Smackdown results Category:2015 television events